La potion de Noël
by Keina Snape
Summary: Dumbledore ne sait pas quoi offrir à Severus Snape pour noël... OS situé avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard, sans rapport avec Shadow


La potion de Noël

« Severus, il faut que nous parlions. »

Le ton du directeur ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« A quel sujet ? » fit Snape, méfiant.

« Votre cadeau de noël. »

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel sans cacher son agacement.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Albus, vous savez parfaitement que je suis contre toutes ces stupidités sentimentales… »

« Il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez apprécié le manuscrit que je vous avais dénichéé il y a quatre ans ! En tout cas, assez pour nous faire grâce de votre présence au repas de noël, » fit remarquer Dumbledore.

« Parfait, si vous trouvez un autre manuscrit inédit du Moyen Age sur l'art des potions, vous pourrez à nouveau compter sur moi pour gâcher le réveillon de toute l'assistance. A défaut, je vous serais reconnaissant de me laisser profiter de l'absence de vos précieux élèves pour travailler sur ce fameux manuscrit. »

« Eh bien, même si je n'ai atteins mon but qu'une fois en dix ans, je pourrais au moins me vanter d'avoir trouvé un cadeau qui dure… » murmura le directeur.

« Tout à fait. Estimez que vous avez fait votre devoir pour les quinze années à venir. Si j'arrive à mettre au point cette nouvelle potion, vous pourrez même porter le chiffre à vingt, » ricana Snape.

« Allons, Severus, faites un effort, il s'agit d'une convention sociale obligatoire, vous me mettez dans l'embarras ! C'est un mission totalement impossible de vous trouver quelque chose, mon garçon ! Je dois commencer à m'y prendre en septembre, et toute mon intelligence ne suffit pas à trouver quelque chose d'adéquat ! »

Snape laissa échapper un soupir ulcéré.

« Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Je déteste les conventions sociales, je n'ai encore pu trouver aucun texte légal m'obligeant à me plier à celle-ci et je manque totalement de temps pour vous rendre la pareille. Je vous délivre de votre obligation. Joyeux noël. »

« Mais, c'est que j'avais bien l'intention de vous demander une nouvelle réserve de cette excellente potion que vous m'avez offerte l'an dernier, » murmura Albus en caressant sa barbe, visiblement déconfis.

« Merlin ! Il m'en reste encore en réserve, il vous suffit de demander, vous n'aurez même pas à attendre noël, je vais vous en faire monter tout de suite ! Est-ce tout ? »

« Non, non, ça n'ira pas du tout, » protesta Dumbledore. « Il faut quelque chose. Je suis certain qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui vous ferait plaisir… »

« La paix, la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la fermeture de l'école… » commença à énumérer Snape.

« Allons, allons, vous ne le pensez pas vraiment, » fit gentiment le directeur. « Severus, je vous jure que je vais vous faire boire une fiole de veritaserum si vous ne m'aidez pas ! »

« Veritaserum, hum ? » fit le maître des potions, songeur. « En réalité, j'ai peut-être une idée. Vous voulez réellement me faire plaisir, Albus ? Alors faites-le. » Il sortit une fiole de ses robes. « Veritaserum. Une gorgée. Je vous demande juste une question. »

Le directeur sembla momentanément frappé de stupeur, avant de se reprendre.

« Une question ? Puis-je savoir laquelle ? »

« Ca n'aurait aucun intérêt, » fit Severus avec un sourire narquois. « Rien de très important. Mais une question que je me pose depuis longtemps. »

« Je vois. Si je devais accepter, il faudrait toute de même convenir de quelques règles, » fit Dumbledore. « Rien de personnel. Rien concernant la guerre à venir ou Voldemort. Rien concernant les Potter. »

« Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela, » fit Snape en secouant la tête.

Le directeur l'observa un moment, visiblement calculateur.

« Très bien, » dit il enfin. « Si cela peut vous faire plaisir. Je vous fait confiance pour ne pas en abuser… »

Severus haussa un sourcil ironique tout en lui tendant la potion. Sans hésiter, mais avec une lenteur calculée, Dumbledore la décapsula avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

« A votre santé, Severus. »

Une seconde plus tard, son regard se fit flou et Snape sentit son propre pouls s'accélérer. Il aurait pu demander… mais non, il avait promis. Et il allait enfin pouvoir poser la question qui le taraudait depuis si longtemps.

« Que mettez vous dans vos fichus bonbons au citron, Albus ? »

« Rien du tout, » répondit le directeur. « Ils viennent de Pré Au Lard. Ils sont juste très bons. »

Snape grogna, frustré.

« Non, il y a plus que ça, j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi persistez vous à en gaver tout le monde ? »

« A cause de la chanson, » fit Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Pour le symbole. Même si personne ne semble la connaître. »

« Quelle chanson ? » demanda Snape, soupçonneux.

« Over The Rainbow. Vous savez, ce refrain : 'where troubles melt like lemon drops'… ce serait formidable si cela pouvait marcher, n'est ce pas ? »

Se sentant soudain fort abattu, Severus grogna. Le vieil homme était vraiment un indécrottable et sentimental vieux fou. Et dire qu'il était leur chef de guerre…

« Probablement, oui, » répondit il enfin. « Probablement. »

Le directeur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le brouillard se dissipant de son regard.

« Avez-vous obtenu ce que vous souhaitiez, mon garçon ? » demanda t il.

« Je suppose, » fit Snape. « Merci. »

« C'est un plaisir ! » fit gaiement Dumbledore. « Joyeux noël ! »

Severus grogna quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à des vœux, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« Et Severus, ils arrivent toujours quand on ne les attend pas… mais ils arrivent, » lui lança le directeur avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de disparaitre.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda t il, méfiant.

« Les arc-en-ciels. C'est après la pluie, toujours. »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le sourire et l'étincelle dans les yeux bleus du directeur ne l'agacèrent pas, cette fois. En réalité, il sentit même un vague espoir le gagner.

« Oh, et ne soyez pas en retard au dîner, ce sera de la dinde ! Une excellente dinde farcie ! »

Le maître des potions secoua la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« L'espoir fait vivre, Albus. L'espoir fait vivre. »


End file.
